Saralyssa Syrralan d'Sivis
Appearance The character sheet has a picture. History Saralyssa belongs to a minor, disfavored family in house Sivis, with a reputation for modest academic achievement and for being notoriously bad at Zil politics and schemes, a combination of talents that ensured some less than favorable political marriages and which drove most of them work as scribes and researchers, where they can't hurt house Sivis or themselves. Saralyssa was comfortable with her role and doing well as a budding research talent until the Mourning took Cyre and several of her friends who were visiting at the time. Always a follower of the Blood of Vol the tragedy strongly redoubled her belief and thirst for knowledge, she began searching in earnest for the secret to true immortality, with an emphasis on necromancy and the divine, believing the mortal races will be less willing to risk their lives in unnecessary wars if they know they're risking their eternity in doing so. Her research led her to magical secrets and a pact, a pact she believes she has formed with the divinity insider herself, granting her the full powers of a Warlock, a major break-though in her research. The only problem is, she doesn't know how she did it, but regardless it inspired her to leave her position as a researcher hunting for more obscure knowledge and the answers to how she unlocked her power and how to obtain true immortality. The Last War Worked as a Librarian and Magical Researcher Invitation Lady Ir'Korren, as part of a research grant. Back when the foundation and Great Library were on good terms. Experience A lifetime of dedicated study and a willingness to take risks make her uniquely qualified to assess the value of and properly document and preserve any discoveries made in the field, especially if they're magical in nature, as those are often quite dangerous and expertise is often necessary. Motivation To further her research into immortality/the divine. Future Goals Become God (though magical research.) Secrets Woulnd't be secrets if I told you Enemies None in particular Personality Personality Traits * Friendly. Oblivious. A very bad liar. Always eager to lean new things and teach others what she knows (when it's about magic specifically it borders on obsession.) Slight inferiority complex, prone to bouts of self pity and pouting when stymied but recovers quickly and rarely gives up completely. Ideals * Knowledge will be what allows us to ascend to divinity and no price is to high to pay for such knowledge Bonds * I have trusted colleges all over the world and another war threatens us all Strengths * (What are your character's greatest strengths that make them an asset in the field? Not their class abilities, but who they are as a person, regardless of what mechanical build they use. Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Flaws * I'm not as good as other magic users and am easily discouraged Completed Missions Gnome Sweet Gnome She's friends with Lady Ir'Korren despite *some peoples* best attempts to sabotage the wayfinders relationship with the Great Library. Deep Roads She found out she draws her (Sorcerer) powers from her veneration from knowledge itself, and seems to have some connection to the Great Library and it's Head Librarian, who can sense whenever she uses her divine powers. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Everbright Lantern * Item Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-NajOhteMBlsfotJOxLJV2zvQJU7LrTf Category:Characters